


Classified Calls of the Personal Kind (The Kind that Involve Lace)

by brevityis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, But maybe someone will take this and run with it, Handler Husbands, I Blame Tumblr, I also blame Max Hernandez, I chickened out on the porn tho, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityis/pseuds/brevityis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what? I think Sitwell is kind of a secret dirty guy. I think he really is. Because he’s so buttoned up, and I think he’s learned so much from Coulson … I’m just saying that Sitwell may or may not like lace against his skin." ~ Max Hernandez (Actor for Jasper Sitwell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified Calls of the Personal Kind (The Kind that Involve Lace)

**Author's Note:**

> Max Hernandez is to blame for this. Entirely. It is unbetaed, and not nearly as explicit as I'm sure everyone would like, but he made me break my no-smut decision even to this extent because of that damn quote and no one else writing about it, so. If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, PLEASE do. I don't have intentions of taking it farther, but given the dearth of Jasper/Phil here on AO3, I thought I'd submit it anyway. 
> 
> Damn you, Max.

"Are you wearing them?" Phil’s voice was low through the phone, soothing and electrifying at the same time.

"Wearing what?" That didn’t mean Jasper was going to make easy on him.

“ _Jasper,_ ” perfect exasperation, “you know what.” It would never cease to amaze the bespectacled agent, how quickly Phil could get himself back under tight control. “Don’t be cute.”

Made it all the more fun to make that control crack. “I’m always cute.” He responded tartly, before drawing in a quick breath of faux-realization and smiling down the line. “Oh, you mean the black lace panties you left in a box on my desk? The black lace panties you said you couldn’t wait to come home to? Are _those_ what you mean?” Jasper emphasized the words through repetition, reveling in the way Phil’s breath caught on a faint growl.

“ _No_ , whatever gave you that idea?” Phil snarked.

Jasper just grinned, absently palming his erection through his slacks. “Oh, I don’t know. Must be deluded. Guess you don’t really need to know, do you?”

“ _Jasper,_ ” sometimes, Phil was just too easy.

"Oh, al _right_ , Phil, don’t get _your_ panties in a bunch! Yes. Yes I am.” Missions might keep them apart more nights than together, most times, but that was why God invented secure lines and burner cells.

"Was that so difficult?" Phil had to ask, before getting his head in the game. "Tell me how they feel." The transition from Phil’s nearly-G-rated public persona to his warmer, slower, and sultrier bedroom voice would never stop pushing the junior handler’s buttons.

"When? Now, or when I was in that meeting with Fury, Hill, and about 10 other senior agents?" The groan down the phone was worth it, and Jasper just knew Phil’s head had fallen back against a wall or a headboard. "Because standing there in your present while we talked about debriefing? Now that was something."

There was a quiet moan from the other end of the line. “I have to be back out there in 20 minutes. Would you please play nice?”

"Mmm, and here I am stretched out on top of my blankets nice and cozy, with all the time in the world. Your life’s really not fair, Phil."

He couldn’t resist teasing, but after a muffled thunking sound in the background he took pity. “I’m still in my suit. But the lace? It feels so good under it, you’ve no idea. Had to splash some cold water on my face to keep my cool after that meeting, because all I could think about was if you’d been standing there with me. Knowing what I was wearing.” Jasper let his eyes closed as he relished the thought. “When are you coming home, so I can show you?”

"Not soon enough." Phil rumbled, and Jasper curled his toes against the bedspread, letting himself sink into the cadence of the words they exchanged across the miles between them.


End file.
